A Real Actress
by amberpire
Summary: Well, no boy had made her feel like this before. ;Tori/Jade; Lemon. Oneshot.


**A/N:** _This story takes place the night of 'Sleepover at Sikowitz'._

* * *

><p>Seriously, if she eats any more Raisin Bran she is going to vomit all over Sikowitz's couch.<p>

Tori sighs, rubbing her stomach. It feels like there's a bunch of rocks in there. Cornflakes are disgusting. Raisins are worse. Tori sticks her hand inside of the box, her fingers trailing along the bumpy ridges of the flakes, fingering a few raisins. She can almost feel the bile rolling in her throat, climbing up her esophagus.

_Keep it together, Vega. You can do this. _

Nodding firmly to herself, she grabs a handful of more flakes and pops them into her mouth, a raisin rolling down the front of her uniform. Tori has been planning this out since they first got the assignment. She is determined to beat everyone, to stay in character, to prove to Sikowitz and Jade and everyone else that she deserved to be in Hollywood Arts just as much as they did. They weren't convinced of her acting talent - everyone knew she could sing, but when it came to lighting up the stage, her friends didn't seem nearly as supportive. Tori sets her jaw, grinding through the flakes. She would show them - Jade, particularly.

Tori's dark eyes cut across the room. Jade is leaning on the counter, a soda can dangling in her hand. She's talking to Sikowitz. Tori has to admit - the girl did a bang-up job on that outfit. Tori's eyes flicker over the red, flaring top, tied in the center, the flat plane of pale stomach and the disappearing lines of her thighs into the denim cut offs and -

Woah. Woah, gay.

Tori clasps her hands together and jerks her eyes to her lap. That would be enough of that. But it wasn't like it was Tori's fault - Jade was flaunting herself like some little show pony and, what? Tori was supposed to not notice or something? She's always considered herself to be an open kind of person. She's always been a tad curious, what it would be like. It just seems so ... foreign, so ... _naughty_. Tori licks her beaming red lips. And Jade's mentioned, more than once, about messing around with a girl before. She's so open about it, too, and Beck doesn't even seem to care. But Jade's like that with everything - she makes everything seem like less of a deal than it really is. Tori can't even imagine, she doesn't even ... how do they even do it? How did Jade - Tori was tempted to ask, but every time the subject came up, she bit the inside of her cheek and blushed furiously.

Compared to Jade, this ferocious, experienced tiger, Tori is a bumbling newborn kitten with its eyes still closed. It's humiliating. Tori finds her eyes crawling over the floor again, Cat's mindless comedy buzzing in the background. Her eyes focus first on Jade's ivory legs before floating upward, following the curves. It's just impossible how good Jade looks without all of the black on, and a smile on her face, and those green eyes sparkling and oh, _crap_ -

Tori's face almost shows surprise. Somehow, by some grace of magic she manages to keep her face smooth and in check, in character. A cop who loves raisin bran. That's all. Not a bi-curious horny teenager with far too many spazzing hormones - Jade blinks in Tori's direction, the smile on her lips curling and shifting. Jade's just so pretty, even with a stupid cowgirl hat on; her brown hair curls and tumbles over her shoulders in bouncy, playful swirls, like the tops of cinnamon buns, and her eyes are fresh leaves. Tori swallows over a lump of cornflakes. Dangit. Dangit to heck. Tori offers a flickering smile before turning back to Beck on the recliner, smacking her teeth over the raisin bran.

Stay in character. Think like a cop.

She strikes up a conversation with him, except she can't understand what the bloody heck he's saying. Beck flings himself at her, practically in her lap as they talk, and again Tori's eyes travel away, skitting to a halt when she sees denim cutoffs only a foot or so away. Tori jerks, Beck's British mumbling stopping mid-sentence.

"Officer?" Jade's twang is evident even in that one word. A slender, pale hand curls over one hip as it juts out. Tori's eyes halt on that smooth stomach again, then over the lumps of two breasts before following the arc of Jade's throat.

"Yes, ma'am? How can I help you?" Tori digs into the box of cereal again, pushing it furiously into her mouth if just to give herself something to do. Jade's eyes move slightly, directed at Beck now, who slowly moves away and to his feet. He walks around the couch and leaves them, busying himself with Sikowitz and Cat.

"Might I have a word with you back there?" Jade's smile never wavers, burning brightly as she indicates with a slow nod of her head the hallway branching off of the living room. "It won't be but a minute, I swear." Even a giggle accompanies her this time, a bell-like sound. Her hand reaches out and lands tenderly on Tori's shoulder.

She almost shivers, then decides that an experienced woman in the law wouldn't do something so silly. She isn't afraid. She is an officer, a policewoman, and no country girl - as sexy as she may be - is going to break her character for a minute.

"All right, little lady. Can I offer you some raisin bran?" Tori stands, the box extended. Jade shakes her head with another light-hearted giggle as her hands push against Tori's back, nudging her toward the hallway.

"No thank you, officer, I am simply bursting with food as it is!" Jade's accent would probably be obnoxious to Tori if the Vega girl wasn't so very focused on the pool of heat radiating from the girl's hands, through her uniform and scorching over her back. Tori shrugs and nods, trying to keep her face as nonchalant as possible. They move out of the main room, the sounds of the other kids and Sikowitz drowning away. Jade stops Tori's tracks with a hand around her elbow. Tori throws a curious gaze over her shoulder, watching the taller girl curl her hand around a doorknob and push it open. "Right in here, officer."

Tori narrows her eyes, leaning slightly to peer inside. It's a bathroom, and even though it belongs to Sikowitz, it looks pretty normal. There are fishes dancing around the walls, a mash of colors. Tori looks back to Jade slowly, suspicious, her hands on her hips. "Now, little lady, if you've got some potty training issues, that's something you need to take up with your mother -"

A hardness flickers across Jade's eyes, only to melt with her coming smile. "Of course not! Why, I'm a big girl, officer, I can handle that just fine. I just wanted a private word with you, is that okay?" Her hands lift and fold together, curling under her chin. Tori's eyes widen as Jade's lower lip thrusts out into a pout, wet and glossy.

Woah, gay, _gay_.

"O-okay." Tori coughs into her fist and steps into the bathroom, swallowing as the door closes behind them. Tori can feel Jade hovering over her shoulder, a whisper of a breath tickling the back of her neck. She sets her box of cereal on the back of the toilet before taking a deep breath and turning slowly, hands hooked into her black belt. "So, how can I help you this evening, Betsy-"

Tori doesn't even have time to blink. Jade's hands slam against her shoulders and Tori gasps as her back meets the wall. Stay in character, stay in character - "What do you think you're-"

Another gasp trickles out before she can stop it. Jade's body melts against Tori's, a white leg forcing Tori's apart. She jumps, a knee grazing her center before hitting the wall behind her. Tori swallows, her cheeks flushing, eyes flicking up to meet Jade's narrowed green. The Latina pants, then swallows. This is probably some kind of cruel joke, she decides, pulling her chin up, eyes following the line of Jade's smug smile.

"I saw you looking at me out there, officer. You came off a little tense." Jade pouts again, head tilting, eyes sliding down with almost physical force over Tori's face. They linger on her parted lips for a moment before snapping back up, her mouth broadening. "I thought I could help you out with that. You seemed to like what you saw."

Tori takes in another breath, blinking rapidly. "I - now, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to get off me right now or I'll have to -"

"What, arrest poor, little me?" Jade's face shifts again, an overwhelming sadness creeping over her cheeks and lips. Tori hesitates. Dang. This girl is good. Far too good. She watches as Jade plucks the cowboy hat from her head, dangling it from one finger before it falls to the floor. Tori feels her body start to sink against the wall, trying to come up with something to say, anything, grasping at the recesses of her mind. Stay in character, don't break character -!

"Ma'am, we can't -"

"I'll make you feel better." Jade's hand moves. Tori's eyes snap to find it, following its path as it slowly presses against her hip. Heat explodes from the touch, scorching through the fabric of her uniform. It starts to move upward, brushing over the buttons of Tori's shirt. Her chest starts to move erratically, apparently not getting enough oxygen, as the other hand joins the ascent up Tori's torso. "Just relax, officer. I'll be good to you." Jade's face leans forward and Tori's eyes jerk between the girl's eyes and her mouth. Tori licks her lips before shaking her head, attempting to lift her hands.

"Sorry, Betsy, I just can't do this, it isn't professional -"

Tori's next words are swallowed. Jade's lips are much more firm than Tori would have expected, crushing her own, a sound akin to a hiccup choking in Tori's throat. Her slightly raised hands freeze, fingers trembling, as Jade's hands come together over the buttons of Tori's uniform and grab the first one. Tori's eyes drop closed, her lips parting because she's forgotten how to breathe through her nose, only for a hot, wet tongue to plunge between her cheeks. Tori jerks again as the first button releases, the second one close to follow, and Tori can't open her eyes or move her head or do anything but sit there and ... and kiss her back.

Jade breaks the kiss with a satisfied sigh. Tori, limp, shirt now half open, pants against the wall, her trembling hands moving back to brace herself. Her eyes, bleary and unfocused, meet Jade's as the final button is undone. Warm hands touch her stomach. Tori jerks again, trying to back up, only for her skull to bang against the wall.

Another bell ringing spout of laughter bubbles from Jade's throat. "Oh, my, officer! You are tense, aren't you?" Jade tilts her head, lip sucked between her teeth as she runs her gaze over Tori. The other girl can't get her thoughts in any coherent order, her own eyes lingering on the smear of red left on Jade's mouth.

"J-" Tori catches herself, coughing softly before resuming smoothly, "Just a little ... surprised, Betsy." Her eyes flicker back and forth frantically. Stay in character! "Do I taste like raisin bran?"

Jade's lips flicker with more laughter. "Absolutely!" Her hands flatten over Tori's bronze stomach, fingers raking across ribs, nails following the underwire of Tori's purple bra. Of course she had to wear the one with the lace and the swirly flowers, she thinks with a mental eyeroll, sucking in a breath as those same hands run over the curve of her covered breasts.

"Bet-Betsy!"

"Yes?" Jade smirks, her hands moving further up, sliding over Tori's shoulders. The blue top lowers, grazing slowly over her elbows before it drops to the floor and Tori realizes with a pump of adrenaline that she had aided its discarding by pushing her back off the wall. The cold structure meets her spine once more as Jade's knee forces her backward, still waiting patiently between her legs. "Are you all right, officer?"

Tori's head is still whirling, trying hard to grasp at something coherent within her skull. It's no use, really - her dazed eyes slink down to meet Jade's again to find the taller girl grinning, her hands resting just below Tori's breasts. "I - I -"

"Shh." Jade's hand lifts, one finger pressing firmly to Tori's hot red lips. "Just relax." She draws the last word out until it's nothing but a soft exhale, that same finger trailing down Tori's chin. It follows her throat, leaving a blazing trail behind it, and starts to travel down a shaking torso. Tori holds her breath as it crosses the valley between her breasts. "My, my, you are tense, aren't you, officer?" Jade's eyes flick down, shifting between Tori's covered breasts. Her hands flatten out, circling around Tori, disappearing behind her back. "I just thought that a woman of the law like yourself deserved a little present for being so good to our town. You seemed so happy to stare at me out there - in front of everyone! So scandalous ..."

She was being played - and dang well, too. Tori's eyes close as knuckles roll against the wall behind her, fingers grazing over the hooks holding her bra together. A gasp she stifles by biting her lip almost slips out when the hooks give way, talented fingers roaming back to her front again.

"I won't tell if you won't, officer ..." Jade's face is closing the distance again, lips brushing over Tori's cheek. She can't bring herself to move, to say no - she's in character, she's a cop, and this country girl is offering her a gift ... shouldn't she, like, take it? Is that what a cop would do in this situation?

Tori's teeth grind together. She doesn't know - she's an actress! This wasn't in the assignment syllabus!

Jade's finger hooks beneath the underwire of her bra. Tori stiffens, her eyes starting to widen before she closes them. In character, in character! The garment is slowly tugged down, the cool air brushing against her recently clothed skin and as soon as she hears it hit the floor, her arms crook over her chest. One eye cracks open, her face firm, because this is not going to break her character, she's going to win, gosh dangit! Her other eye opens as well as Jade meets her gaze, an innocent smile playing over her lips as she bends at the knee, her head disappearing from Tori's view as lips press against her collarbone. Fire licks its way through her skin, Tori's head falling back again. Fingers curl around her thin wrists, pulling her arms away. Good Lord, she's going to die, she's going to just melt into a puddle and die right here, right now, and - _oh_.

A hot tongue flicks over a taut nipple. Tori gasps loudly, her chest arching off the wall. Her hat tumbles to the floor. Lips hook around it, teeth grazing, that tongue still working over her. Tori's eyes dance frantically around the ceiling, at the stupid, smiling fish watching her, another loud gasp ripping its way out of her as fingers are applied to her neglected nipple.

Well, no boy had made her feel like this before.

Gay, gay, gay, gay -

Tori shakes her head lightly as Jade's head moves, switching gears, lips now slipping around the left nipple and fingers on the right. Tori's cheeks are a furious red - she didn't even know this could feel good! How could Jade, who is no older than her, know how to play a body this well? The body of a girl? Certainly this would take practice and time, right? How many times had she done this before? Jade has a boyfriend!

Somehow, that doesn't even sound like something that would stand in Jade's way, really, and how many guys would actually oppose their girlfriends getting it on with another girl? Tori is sure that most would encourage it.

Now is not the time for this, she thinks, her mind coming back to the present as Jade resurfaces, licking her lips. "You're lucky the rest of you doesn't taste like raisin bran, officer." She laughs, fingers gliding over Tori's hipbones until they touch the button holding them together. Tori stiffens again, giving a shake of her head, trying to say something, anything in character, but she knows if she tries, Tori Vega will come tumbling out and Jade would have won. She simply swallows and shakes and stands there like a stupid kitten learning to walk and here's this tiger, ready to pounce.

She can't bring herself to resist when Jade's hands meet at the center of her pants, or when that knee grazes over her, or when the button comes undone and the zipper is aided down, slowly, tortuously slowly, or when Jade's hand slips over the material of her panties and a fire ignites in her gut.

Tori's head arches off the wall. Jade's lips move to her neck, sliding over her jugular and kissing softly at the tender, flushed skin. Teeth pluck at her, soft nibbles accompanied by a wet swipe of an experienced tongue. Jade's hand is teasing, rubbing so slowly back and forth, back and forth, the thin cloth already soaked under those traitorous fingers. And it feels so ... so good, so good in a terrible way, and Tori's biting her lip and shifting her hips down, wanting more of that heat, that fire, oh, goodness, her muscles tense and flex in ways she didn't know they could - heck, muscles are moving that she didn't even know she _had_ -

Stay in character, don't break character -

The hand disappears. Tori pants, given a few brief moments of clarity as she tilts her head back down. Jade is still all smiles, her hands curling around the edges of Tori's pants. Her eyes, this time, linger on Tori's. Asking. It's weird, because Tori meets them, panting, and can't find a good reason to say no, stop, don't, get off of me - she just gives the slightest of nods and Jade's smile explodes and then her pants are guided down the slope of her bronze thighs, panties and all.

Jade's hands rest on her thighs, now, warm fingers touching all of that virgin skin. Tori steps out of her pants, completely naked while the other girl hasn't removed an article of clothing yet. Tori's hands raise, reaching out for the flared red top the girl is wearing, only for Jade to step back. Her hand raises, a finger waving back and forth.

"Not yet, officer." Jade laughs again, pulling the naked girl off the wall, to her chest. Tori gasps again, swallowing hard as Jade's hands flatten over her back, fluttering over her spine. "Don't get too excited, I'm not finished with you, yet."

Tori really doesn't see it coming, the other girl moves so fast - Jade side-steps, the hand pressed to Tori's back pushing her past her. Tori's hips meet the sink, hands splayed across it to keep herself from falling face-first into the faucet. She throws her eyes over her shoulder, brown hair whipping as it drops past her cheeks and toward the drain. "Betsy -"

"Shh." Jade's hips melt against her, a chest to her back. Tori's cheeks burn, the next gasp sounding like some kind of strangled hiccup. "I told you to relax, didn't I?"

Tori gives a faint nod, her knees shaking beneath her, threatening to buckle under her weight. No, stay in character, do not break character - she was an actress, a real actress, and if Jade wasn't going to break character, neither was she, for Pete's sake. Tori sets her jaw, only for her mouth to come falling open in a load moan as Jade's hand slips between her legs, smoothing over slick lips. Tori jerks uncontrollably against the sink, a hundred fishes smiling down at her.

If she was the type to swear, she would - Jade's finger probes her, slipping over untouched and trembling masses of flesh. The Latina shakes her head, elbows shaking as the tip of a well-known finger circles around her clitoris, back arching. Jade's mouth is on her shoulder and she's smiling, grinning, laughing softly into the crook of her neck.

And then she's inside of her and Tori's eyes can't stay open.

She forgets about the kids in the other room, the fact that being loud is probably not the best idea, and for a few, fleeting moments, she's not a cop in love with raisin bran - she's Tori Vega bowed over Sikowitz's sink with Jade West's finger thrusting in and out of her, hot fires pulsing through her body, and another finger makes her cry out, voice echoing in the drain of the sink. She can feel sweat building across her brow and her legs are shaking and it's a good thing she's bent over or God knows she's be a heap on the floor right now. Her muscles constrict almost painfully, but the pleasure drowns it out, her eyes rolling and her toes curling inside her socks on the floor. It feels like mere seconds and hours at the same time, riding those alien waves and -

"Bet - sy, oh - _oh my G_-!"

It feels like something crashes inside of her, something colliding and twisting as it floods and swallows her up. Her mind is blissfully blank - not a cop's, not even Tori's - she doesn't know, but she rides that high for as long as Jade's hand will allow her, and as that hand pulls away, she feels empty, residual waves of pleasure echoing through her body like a scream in a cave. Her legs are throbbing, a foreign ache lodged between them. Tori's trembling hands thread through her hair, breathing heavily.

"Did you like that, officer?"

Tori turns slowly, her shaking hands pushing on the sink to an almost standing position, which, honestly, she's proud that she managed at this point. "Yeah," she says, breathless, her chuckle sounding like a beaten whisper. " ... even more than ... raisin bran ..."

Jade laughs, her cheeks red, the hand still wet with her raising. Tori watches, fascinated, as she pops the fingers into her mouth. Jade's eyes never waver, the spit-slick fingers falling back to her sides. "I'm glad to hear that. So very, very glad."

Tori licks her lips, pushing off the sink. She wobbles on her feet but slides forward, her hands resting on the rough denim of Jade's cutoffs. The taller girl's eyebrows raise in surprise, a soft chuckle rumbling her throat.

"You want to give it a go, officer?" The twang almost disappears. Tori meets the girl's eyes, smiling, trying to look as confident as Jade was. At least she's still standing, even though that still very clear memory is clinging to all parts of her.

"You have the right to remain silent," Tori mumbles, eyes drifting to Jade's lips. "Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law -" And Tori kisses her, hard and firm on the mouth and pushes Jade against the same wall she had been pinned to not fifteen minutes earlier. Tori isn't so patient - she needs this, right now, because she's a woman of the law and she doesn't have time for any of this teasing business. Her fingers deftly untie the red top, the cloth falling away. Her hands roam excitedly about pale flesh, over covered breasts and down to trace Jade's bellybutton. It's almost liberating, a kind of earned freedom when Tori feels the other girl jerk beneath her, her hips shaking and her breathing labored. Tori's hands swim behind her back, plucking the hooks with ease and tearing it away. It joins the heap of red on the floor, as well as all of Tori's clothes and their silly hats.

Tori breaks the kiss, panting, grinning, her eyes darting down to fully appreciate Jade's soft breasts. For some reason, Tori didn't expect Jade to look so supple and fragile, like she half wondered if Jade was all blades and glass only to find soft flesh. Tori ducks, running her open mouth over them, feeling them rise and fall unsteadily beneath her. She tests one pink nipple with her tongue, receiving quite the reaction - Jade's fingers twisting in her hair. Tori grins, doing it again, and again, until her lips suction to it and Jade is rolling against the wall, beaten breaths like whimpers traveling out of her. Tori moves to the next one, this one having teeth mixed in, brown eyes rolling up to watch Jade's face twist, mouth open and eyes screwed close.

This is awesome. Gay, but so, so awesome.

The shorts are easy and quick to remove. Jade is all but throwing herself out of them at this point and there she is, as naked as Tori is, but the Vega girl hesitates. She's never done this before - not even close. One time, she got terrifying close to touching a guy's ... er, thing, but she panicked and all but sprinted in the other direction. But this is different, this Jade - no, Betsy - and she's all soft hair and wet and oh, goodness gracious, she's going to die -

Jade's hand extends. Touches her wrist, guides her forward. Tori's eyes dart up to meet Jade's, swallowing thickly as she touches her. Wet and glossy, like Jade's pouting lip. Tori's eyes focus on the other girl's mouth, leaning forward to kiss her again, soft and warm. Jade's tongue swipes her lower lip before meeting Tori's, the leading girl slipping her hand further. Jade's legs part with a gasp and Tori finds it, feels the girl jerk almost harshly when she grazes her fingertip over it. Tori bites her lip as Jade breaks the kiss, her head first rolling backward only to rest against Tori's shoulder. Jade's hands find Tori's arm, nails clamping into her as Tori flicks her finger over the sensitive nub. Each touch brings Jade tugging forward, gasping, mumbling 'officer' into Tori's skin. Tori finds herself just as breathless, feeling those trembling thighs twitch around her wrist. She plays her for a few minutes, Jade sweating and mumbling incoherently against her, growing louder and heavier, and finally Tori takes a deep breath and ventures forward, probing her. Jade is making the most impossible noises and Tori wonders, briefly, if she sounded quite that frantic, almost scared, and her finger moves deeper, in and out, in and out. Jade's fingers clench the other girl's arms.

It doesn't take long - or maybe it does, Tori isn't sure, because in Sikowitz's fishy bathroom there isn't really any time. Just the smell of sex and sweat and loud breathing. Jade comes, muscles tightening around Tori's fingers, her hips grinding down against her. She's never seen Jade let go like that before, all of the tension she usually carries flooding out along her palm. Tori pants, too, easing her hand away, taking a slow step backward to give Jade space to breathe. She looks like she needs it - cheeks flush, eyes closed, limbs shaking terribly against the wall. It's like Tori just got done beating her up or something.

And then Jade looks up, smiling, pushing off of the wall. She smooths her hands over her hair and Tori's fingers slip back and forth, feeling her wetness cling to her.

"My, officer, that is ... better than anything I do on the farm back home." She laughs, reaching down to pull her denim cut offs from the floor. Tori blinks as she realizes Jade had not been wearing panties and she wonders if that's just something Jade does or if she had done that on purpose. Was this premeditated? Planned out? Tori's eyes narrow suspiciously as Jade dresses, her own hands plucking her panties from the floor and guiding them up her legs.

Should she say something? Ask, push for answers? Would a cop do that? Probably - but a cop would want to ask Jade, not Betsy. Tori buttons her shirt as Jade ties hers, checking her reflection in the mirror over Tori's shoulder.

"Bye now, officer. I hope you had a grand time. I know I did." She winks at Tori before spinning on her heel, opening the door.

"Wait -" It breaks through before Tori can stop it, her hand extended. Jade hesitates, turning slowly, a grin breaking its way across her face.

"What's that?"

Tori hesitates. She can't let Jade win. She can't let any of them win. She's going to do this, she's going to be a real actress, just like she's always wanted to be. She is not going to break character after all she's been through. Tori thrusts her chin out, hands resting on her hips. She nods toward the forgotten cereal box, still balanced on the back of the toilet.

"Don't forget to eat your raisin bran."

Jade's eyes don't leave Tori's for a moment. "Oh, I won't, officer. I promise." She tips her hat and then she's gone, the door swinging with a squeak behind her.

Tori leans against the sink, looking down at her hands. Well, her curiosities had definitely been sated, that's for sure.

/

It's hours later, when it is just her and Beck remaining, that her phone goes off. Beck is slumped over, asleep in the recliner, a loud, rumbling snore vibrating his chest. Tori blinks herself into conscious, her hand blindly rummaging around her pockets for her phone. She brings the illuminated screen to her face and blinks.

One New Text Message - Jade West.

Tori clicks so furiously at the buttons she ends up hitting the wrong one, scrambling back to the menu and to the new text. The screen lights up, Tori's heart pounding.

_You're a real actress, Vega. Welcome to Hollywood Arts._

Tori's hand shakes. Her eyes dart to sleeping Beck and she thinks about squealing with delight, about jumping up in the air and dancing because she did it - she beat Jade, she didn't crack, everything that had been thrown at her had been overcome and she had finally _won_.

But she doesn't. Squeal, you know. Because that would be breaking character.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Oh, mindless smut. How fun you are to write._

_When life gives me lemons, I write them. You should review, because it's the last day of spring break and after this, updates and new stories will be slow. _

_Hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
